board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2011 Nominations
's Guru Contest choice]] Board 8's 2011 Nominations is the complete list of games nommed by B8 for the Rivalry Rumble. The list was constructed by Angelo, who ran a topic throughout September to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was tallied and posted on October 5th, just hours before the 2011 bracket came online. See Also * 2011 Total Nominations Nomination Statistics Of the 64 rivalries that made the bracket, 63 were nominated by B8 at least once. * Leon Kennedy / Ada Wong was never nominated Of the 49 rivals B8 nominated 10 or more times, 34 made the final bracket. Of the 34 pairs B8 nominated 15 or more times, 21 made the final bracket. The 5 snubbed teams were * Charles Barkley / Michael Jordan - 30 noms (declared ineligible) * Mega Man / Proto Man - 28 noms (MM/Wily got more noms) * Chester / The Bad Guy - 27 noms (probably made ineligible) * Ifrit / Shiva - 27 noms (no idea how this missed vote-ins) * Left Paddle / Right Paddle - 20 noms (probably declared ineligible) Nomination Totals * Board 8 cast at least one nomination for 287 different rivalries * B8 cast a total of 1650 nominations in 2011 * 115 B8ers sent in a nomination ballot * there were 14,811 nominations sent in site-wide, so B8 accounted for 8.49% of the total GameFAQs nominations Final Nomination Tally collected over 170 nominations for Mario / Sonic, but SB kept it off the List and used Mario / Bowser instead]] the '''14' rivals marked with * accomplished the surprising feat of making the bracket despite never being added to the official Suggestion List'' 68 noms: * Mega Man X / Zero* 61 noms: * Mario / Sonic the Hedgehog 52 noms: * Phoenix Wright / Miles Edgeworth 45 noms: * Pokemon Trainer Red / Pokemon Trainer Blue 38 noms: * Squall Leonhart / Seifer Almasy 36 noms: * Frog / Magus 30 noms: * Charles Barkley / Michael Jordan 28 noms: * Mega Man / Proto Man 27 noms: * Sub-Zero / Scorpion * Chester / The Bad Guy * Ifrit / Shiva 24 noms: * Conker / The Great Mighty Poo * Tom Nook / Crazy Redd* 23 noms: * Tidus / Jecht 21 noms: * Ike / Black Knight* * Samus Aran / Ridley 20 noms: * Fox McCloud / Wolf O'Donnell * Sora / Riku * Left Paddle / Right Paddle 19 noms: * Alucard / Dracula * Big Boss / The Boss* * Liu Bei / Cao Cao * Sonic the Hedgehog / Knuckles the Echidna 17 noms: * Ramza Beouvle / Delita Hyral* * Siegfried / Nightmare * GlaDOS / Wheatley 16 noms: * Solid Snake / Liquid Snake * Cecil Harvey / Kain Highwind * Mew / Mewtwo 15 noms: * Chris Redfield / Albert Wesker * Terra Branford / Kefka Palazzo * Albert Einstein / Adolf Hitler * Captain / CATS * Solid Snake / Revolver Ocelot 14 noms: * Dante / Vergil * Dan Hibiki / Sagat * Kirby / Meta Knight * Meat Boy / Dr. Fetus * Vyse / Galcian* * Charizard / Blastoise 13 noms: * Bartz Klauser / Gilgamesh 12 noms: * Cloud / Sephiroth * Katherine / Catherine* * Mario / Bowser * Ryu / Ken 11 noms: * Chell / GlaDOS * Zidane Tribal / Kuja * Tifa Lockhart / Aerith Gainsborough 10 noms: * Guybrush Threepwood / LeChuck 9 noms: * Arthas / Illidan* * Jill Valentine / Nemesis * Mega Man / Dr. Wily * Balthier / Dr. Cid * Disease / Madagascar * Little Mac / Mike Tyson 8 noms: * Gordon Freeman / Dr. Breen* * Link / Ganondorf * Yuna / Seymour Guado * Battler Ushiromiya / Beatrice * Blue Badger / Bad Badger 7 noms: * Captain Falcon / Black Shadow * Crono / Lavos* * Professor Layton / Don Paolo * The Kid / The Guy* * Harman Smith / Kun Lan * Link /Dark Link * Shirou Emiya / Archer * Skier / Yeti * Zangief / Kuma 6 noms: * Ezio Auditore da Firenze / Rodrigo Borgia * Kratos / Zeus * Sol Badguy / Ky Kiske * Cave Johnson / Lemons * Francis York Morgan / The Raincoat Killer * Sherlock Holmes / Professor Moriarty 5 noms: * Banjo / Gruntilda* * Commander Shepard / Saren Arterius * Donkey Kong / King K. Rool * Laharl / Mid-Boss* * Ness / Giygas * Sonic / Dr. Robotnik * Bayonetta / Jeanne * Captain Falcon / Samurai Goroh * Chun Li / M. Bison * James Sunderland / Pyramid Head * Ragna the Bloodedge / Jin Kisaragi * Serge / Lynx * Solid Snake / Big Boss * Soldier / Demoman * Yuri Lowell / Flynn Scifo * Ratchet / Captain Qwark 4 noms: * Amaterasu / Orochi * Crash Bandicoot / Doctor Neo Cortex * Lloyd Irving / Kratos Aurion* * Ratchet / Dr. Nefarious * Carl Johnson / Officer Tenpenny * Crono / Magus * Darth Revan / Darth Malak * Kasumi / Ayane * Kitana / Mileena * Leon S. Kennedy / Jack Krauser * Nathan Drake Harry Flynn * Riou / Jowy * Sanada Yukimura / Date Masamune * Simon Belmont / Dracula * Terry Bogard / Geese Howard * Zangoose / Seviper 3 noms: * Pac-Man / Blinky * Luigi / Waluigi * James Raynor / Sarah Kerrigan* * Cecil / Golbez * Raiden / Vamp * Angry Bird / Pig * Big Boss / Revolver Ocelot * Chocobo / Mog * Date Masamune / Oda Nobunaga * Dr. Light / Dr. Wily * Ethan Mars / Origami Killer * Frogger / Traffic * Kaguya Houraisan / Fujiwara no Mokou * Kazuya Mishima / Heihachi Mishima * Lightning / Barthandelus * Lucas / Claus * Morrigan Aensland / Demitri Maximoff * Ness / Porky * Princess Peach / Bowser * Raziel / Kain * Reimu Hakurei / Marisa Kirisame * Ryu / Akuma 2 noms: * Earthworm Jim / Queen Slug-for-a-Butt * Alicia Melchiott / Selvaria Bles * Andrew Ryan / Frank Fontaine * Auron / Yunalesca * Battler Ushiromiya / Beatrice * Bionis / Mechonis * Billy Lee / Jimmy Lee * Captain Price / Imran Zakhaev * Chris Redfield / Boulder * Claude Kenni / Dias Flac * Cosmos / Chaos * Doomguy / Cyberdemon * Durant / Heatmor * Epona / Ingo's Horse * Fierce Deity Link / Majora's Mask * Garen Crownguard / Katarina Du Couteau * Iji / Asha * Isaac / Felix * Kirby / King Dedede * Kyo Kusanagi / Iori Yagami * L-Block / Z-Block * Little Mac / Mr. Sandman * Lucifer / YHWH * Luke fon Fabre / Asch * Magikarp / Feebas * Marcus Fenix / Skorge * Mario / Luigi * Mega Man / Bass * Morrigan Aensland / Lilith * Nathan Drake / Eddy Raja * Pikachu / Meowth * Quote / The Doctor * Richter / Dracula * Sonic / Shadow * Sweet Tooth / Calypso * Travis Touchdown / Henry Cooldown * Wario / Captain Syrup * Yoshi / Baby Bowser * Zhuge Liang / Sima Yi 1 noms: * William "B.J" Blazkowicz / Adolf Hitler* * 1-Up Mushroom / Poison Mushroom * Aeris / Sephiroth * Alucard / Richter * Allen Ridgley / Kevin Winnicot * Amaterasu / Waka * Antonio Guster / Samurai Goroh * Archer / Lancer * Ashe / Vayne Solidor * Ash Ketchum / Gary Oak * Auron / Jecht * Aya Brea / Eve * Bartz / ExDeath * Basch / Gabranth * Batman / Joker * Chakan /Death * Cole Macgrath / Kessler * Commander Keen / Dopefish * Corak / Sheltem * Daigo / Justin Wong * Darth Revan / Darth Malak * Derrick Cole / Solus * DQ Hero / Slime * Dragonmaster Alex / Ghaleon * Duke Nukem / Cycloid Emperor * Duke Nukem / Delays * Ein / Ledah * Eirika / Lyon * Emiya Shirou / Kotomine Kirei * Fayt Leingod / Albel Nox * Fei Fong Wong / Id * Fei Fong Wong / Ramsas * Frank West / Chuck Greene * Freyjadour Falenas / Gizel Godwin * Gala / Songi * Guile / M. Bison * Guy / Cody * Henry Hatsworth / Leopold Charles Anthony Weasleby the Third * Ico / The Queen * JC Denton/Bob Page * JC Denton / Walton Simons * Jehuty / Anubis * Jimmy Hopkins / Gary Smith * Jin Uzuki / Margulis * Joe Capelli / Nathan Hale * Jowy / Luca Blight * Jr. / Albedo * Justin / Bahl * Kaim Argonar / Gongora * Klonoa / King of Sorrow * KOS-MOS / T-elos * Kratos / Ares * Lara Croft / Jaqueline Natla * L Block / J Block * Lemming / Cliff * Link / Ghirahim * Link / Mido * Link in Zelda 1 / Logic * Liu Kang / Shang Tsung * Lucas / Masked Man * Lucia / Zophar * Luigi / King Boo * Marco Rossi / General Morden * Mario / Donkey Kong * Mario / Wario * Marisa Kirisame / Alice Margatroid * Marth / Medeus * Masaki Andoh / Shu Shirakawa * Max Payne / Nicole Horne * Mega Man / Spikes * MegaMan.EXE / ProtoMan.EXE * Mia / Rhs * Mia Fey / Dahlia Hawthrone * Mike Haggar / Belger * Mike Haggar / Shirts * Milk / Nuts * Neku Sakuraba / Sho Minamimoto * Oblivion Main Character / Bethesda's Bug Testing Team * Onion Knight / Cloud of Darkness * Paul Phoenix / Kuma * Paul Phoenix / Marshall Law * Peppy Hare / Pigma Dengar * Persona 3 Main Character / Takaya * Philemon / Nyarlathotep * R.O.B. / Tabuu * Randi / Thanatos * Reshiram / Zekrom * Ryu Hayabusa / Birds * Ryu (BoF: DQ) / Bosch (BoF: DQ) * Sakura Kasugano / Karin Kanzuki * Samus Aran / Mother Brain * Senel Coolidge / Vaclav * Shanoa / Albus * Shaquille O'Neal / Sett Ra * Simon Belmont / Medusa Head * Sniper / Spy * Spike / Jake * Spyro / Hunter * Sonic / The Barrel In Carnival Night Zone * Spy / Spy * Steel Samurai / Evil Magistrate * Super Arrow / Zoda * Terry / Mileryu * Terry Bogard / The English Language * The Nameless One / The Transcendent One * Thomas McCall / Ray McCall * Tommy Vercetti / Lance Vance * Trevor Belmont / Skull Heads * Tyrael /Diablo * Ultimate Warrior / Sheamus * Urdnot Wrex / Male Impotence * Uzer / Bacon * Varian Wrynn / Thrall * Wander / Valus * Yoshi / Boshi * Yoshi / Kamek * Yuri Hyuga / Masaji Kato * Zero / Sigma * Zig Pilot / CATS Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8